eigafandomcom-20200229-history
Japanese films released in 1955
Japanese Movie Database lists 441 films released in Japan during 1955.1955年 公開作品一覧　441作品 at the Japanese Movie Database. The five major studios release 423 feature films this year, of which eleven were in color.Svensson, Arne. Japan (Screen Series), 1971. New York: A.S. Barnes. p. 119. ISBN 0-498-07654-7. Film critic Tadao Satō names as significant releases of this year, Naruse's Floating Clouds, Toyoda's Marital Relations, Uchida's jidai-geki A Bloody Spear at Mt. Fuji, Kinoshita's You Were Like a Wild Crysanthemum, Kurosawa's Record of a Living Being, and Gosho's Growing Up.Satō, Tadao. Gregory Barrett (translator) (1982). Currents in Japanese Cinema; Essays by Tadao Sato. Tokyo: Kodansha International. p. 257. ISBN 0-87011-815-3. January * 1955-01-02 (陽気な天国 - Yōkina tengoku) 近江プロ (Roppa Furukawa) * 1955-01-02 (美男お小姓　人斬り彦斎 - Binan o koshō-jin kiri) Nikkatsu (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1955-01-03 (あなたと共に - Anata totomoni) Shōchiku (Hideo Ōba) * 1955-01-03 (忍術児雷也 - Ninjutsu Jiraiya) Shintōhō (Ryō Hagiwara; Tai Katō) * 1955-01-03 (伊太郎獅子 - Itarō shishi) Daiei (Katsuhiko Tasaka) * 1955-01-03 (恋の野球拳　こういう具合にしやしゃんせ - Koi no yakyū-ken: Kōyū guai ni shiyashiyanse) Daiei (Motoo Nishimura) * 1955-01-03 (多羅尾伴内シリーズ　隼の魔王 - Tarao tomo-nai shirīzu hayabusa no maō) Toei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1955-01-03 (初笑い底抜け旅日記 - Hatsu warai sokonuke tabi nikki) Tōhō (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1955-01-03 (男性Ｎｏ．１ - Dansei No. 1) Tōhō (Kajirō Yamamoto) * 1955-01-03 (青銅の魔人　第二部　謎の夜光時計 - Seidō no ma-jin dai ni-bu nazo no yakō tokei) Shōchiku (Toshimasa Hozumi) * 1955-01-03 (新諸国物語　紅孔雀 第二篇 呪いの魔笛 - Shin shokoku monogatari: Beni kujaku dai ni-hen noroi no ma fue) Toei (Ryō Hagiwara) * 1955-01-03 (神州天馬侠　第二部　幻術百鬼) 日米映画 (Akira Hagiwara) * 1955-01-08 (月は上りぬ) Nikkatsu (Kinuyo Tanaka) * 1955-01-08 (初恋カナリヤ娘) Nikkatsu (Ren Yoshimura) * 1955-01-09 (八州侠客伝　白鷺三味線) Shōchiku (Tsuruo Iwama) * 1955-01-09 (人間魚雷回天) Shintōhō (Shūe Matsubayashi -松林宗恵) * 1955-01-09 (駕で行くのは) Daiei (Shin Amano) * 1955-01-09 (川のある下町の話) Daiei (Teinosuke Kinugasa) * 1955-01-09 (大江戸千両囃子) Toei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1955-01-09 (やんちゃ娘行状記) Tōhō (Kunio Watanabe) * 1955-01-09 (恋化粧) Tōhō (Inoshirō Honda) * 1955-01-09 (青銅の魔人　第三部　恐怖の天守閣) Shōchiku (Toshimasa Hozumi) * 1955-01-09 (新諸国物語　紅孔雀 第三篇 月の白骨城) Toei (Ryō Hagiwara) * 1955-01-09 (神州天馬侠　第三部　火ごま水ごま) 日米映画 (Akira Hagiwara) * 1955-01-14 (ソ満国境２号作戦　消えた中隊) Nikkatsu (Akira Mimura) * 1955-01-15 (初恋ワルツ) Eiga (Keneta Motoki) * 1955-01-15 (大学は出たけれど) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1955-01-15 (紋三郎の秀) Shintōhō (Taizō Fuyushima) * 1955-01-15 (螢の光) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1955-01-15 (勢ぞろい喧嘩若衆) Toei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1955-01-15 Floating Clouds (浮雲 - Ukigumo) Tōhō (Mikio Naruse) * 1955-01-15 (昭和三十年　初場所大相撲) 日本相撲協会映画部 * 1955-01-15 (新諸国物語　紅孔雀 第四篇 剣盲浮寝丸) Toei (Ryō Hagiwara) * 1955-01-15 (神州天馬侠　第四部　天動地変) 日米映画 (Akira Hagiwara) * 1955-01-15 (青銅の魔人　完結篇　決闘獅子ケ島) Shōchiku (Toshimasa Hozumi) * 1955-01-21 (恋天狗) Toei (Kunio Watanabe) * 1955-01-21 (善太と三平) / 教配(Hiroshi Miyazu) * 1955-01-21 (新諸国物語　紅孔雀 完結篇 廃墟の秘宝) Toei (Ryō Hagiwara) * 1955-01-22 (銀座令嬢) Shōchiku (Manao Horiuchi) * 1955-01-22 (地獄谷の花嫁) Daiei (Ryōhei Arai) * 1955-01-22 (浪曲天狗道場) Daiei (Shigeo Nakaki) * 1955-01-22 (花嫁立候補) Tōhō (Kunio Watanabe) * 1955-01-22 (明治一代女) Shintōhō (Daisuke Itō) * 1955-01-22 (愛すればこそ　第一話 花売り娘) 独立映画 (Kōzaburō Yoshimura) * 1955-01-22 (愛すればこそ　第二話 とびこんだ花嫁) 独立映画 (Tadashi Imai) * 1955-01-22 (愛すればこそ　第三話 愛すればこそ) 独立映画 (Satsuo Yamamoto) * 1955-01-23 (スラバヤ殿下) Nikkatsu (Takeshi Satō) * 1955-01-27 (大岡政談　血煙り地蔵) Toei (Masanori Igayama) * 1955-01-27 (姿三四郎　第一部) Toei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1955-01-28 (東京の空の下には) 劇団民芸＝日米映画 (蛭川伊勢夫) * 1955-01-29 (女の一生 - Onna no isshō) Shōchiku (Noboru Nakamura) * 1955-01-29 (逆襲大蛇丸) Shintōhō (Ryō Hagiwara; Tai Katō) * 1955-01-29 (次男坊鴉) Daiei (Mitsuo Hirotsu) * 1955-01-29 (泣き笑い地獄極楽) Daiei (Toshihiko Hamano) * 1955-01-29 (天下泰平) Tōhō (Toshio Sugie) February * 1955-02-01 (力道山対山口六段　打つ蹴る投げる！) 伊勢プロ * 1955-02-01 (月笛日笛　第一篇　月下の若武者) Toei (Santarō Marune) * 1955-02-01 (姿三四郎　第二部) Toei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1955-02-03 (警察日記) Nikkatsu (Seiji Hisamatsu) * 1955-02-05 (酔いどれ囃子) Shōchiku (滝内康雄) * 1955-02-05 (若旦那の御縁談) Shintōhō (Kiyoshi Komori) * 1955-02-05 (幸福を配達する娘) Daiei (Kengo Kimura) * 1955-02-05 (お笑い捕物帖　八ッあん初手柄) Tōhō (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1955-02-07 (春秋あばれ獅子) Toei (Shuichi Kōno) * 1955-02-07 (月笛日笛　第二篇　白馬空を飛ぶ) Toei (Santarō Marune) * 1955-02-11 (青春温泉夜話　湯の町椿) Nikkatsu (Kiyoshi Horiike) * 1955-02-12 We Are Engaged (三人娘只今婚約中 - Sannin musume: Tadaima konyakuchū) Shōchiku (Teruo Hagiyama) * 1955-02-12 (一寸法師) Shintōhō (Seiichiro Uchikawa) * 1955-02-12 (七つの顔の銀次) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1955-02-12 (ここに泉あり) Eiga (Nobuo Aoyagi; Tadashi Imai) * 1955-02-12 (明日の幸福) Eiga (Shunkai Mizuho) * 1955-02-13 (越後獅子祭　やくざ若衆) Toei (Ryō Hagiwara) * 1955-02-13 (月笛日笛　完結篇　千丈ケ原の激斗) Toei (Santarō Marune) * 1955-02-18 (次郎長遊侠伝　秋葉の火祭り) Nikkatsu (Masahiro Makino) * 1955-02-19 (お嬢さん先生) Daiei (Shūkichi Suzuki) * 1955-02-20 (隠密若衆) Shintōhō (Kunio Watanabe) * 1955-02-20 (まごころの花ひらく　女給) Toei (Yasuki Chiba) * 1955-02-20 (魚河岸の石松　石松と女石松) Toei (Eiichi Koishi) * 1955-02-20 (続天下泰平) Tōhō (Toshio Sugie) * 1955-02-22 The Missing Heir (喧嘩奴 - Kenka yakko) Shōchiku (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1955-02-25 (戦国秘聞) リリア・アルバ映画 (Daisuke Ōiwa) * 1955-02-25 (生きとし生けるもの) Nikkatsu (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1955-02-26 (花ざかり男一代 - Hana-zakari otoko ichidai) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1955-02-26 (哀しき富士の白雪よ) Daiei (Toshihiko Hamano) * 1955-02-27 A Bloody Spear at Mt. Fuji or On the Trail (血槍富士 - Chiyari Fuji) Toei (Tomu Uchida) * 1955-02-27 (魚河岸の石松　二代目石松大あばれ) Toei (Eiichi Koishi) * 1955-02-28 (君の名はの子孫たち) 桜ケ丘プロ (Norio Nakagawa) * 1955-02-28 (爆笑青春列車) Shintōhō (Torajirō Saitō) March * 1955-03-01 A Lesson For Newlyweds (続おとこ大学　新婚教室 - Otoko daigaku shinkon kyōshitsu) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1955-03-01 (人形佐七捕物帖　めくら狼) 滝村プロ (Masahiro Makino) * 1955-03-01 (この世の花　第一部慕情の巻) Shōchiku (Toshimasa Hozumi) * 1955-03-04 (舞妓三銃士) Daiei (Shin Amano) * 1955-03-04 (火の驀走) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1955-03-04 (坊ちゃん記者) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1955-03-06 (息子の縁談) Toei (Masahisa Sunohara) * 1955-03-06 (大岡政談　黄金夜叉) Toei (Masanori Igayama) * 1955-03-08 (飛竜の門) Shōchiku (Tsuruo Iwama) * 1955-03-08 (長脇差大名) Shintōhō (Gorō Katano) * 1955-03-08 (泉へのみち) Tōhō (Masanori Kakehi) * 1955-03-08 (この世の花　第二部悲恋の巻) Shōchiku (Toshimasa Hozumi) * 1955-03-08 (この世の花　第三部開花の巻) Shōchiku (Toshimasa Hozumi) * 1955-03-11 (麝香屋敷) Daiei (Katsuhiko Tasaka) * 1955-03-11 (地獄の用心棒) Nikkatsu (Takumi Furukawa) * 1955-03-13 (侍ニッポン　新納鶴千代) Toei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1955-03-13 (彦佐と太助　俺は天下の御意見番) Toei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1955-03-14 (俺も男さ) Shintōhō (Kajirō Yamamoto) * 1955-03-15 (不滅の熱球) Tōhō (Hideo Suzuki) * 1955-03-15 (哀愁日記　前篇高原の巻　後篇渦潮の巻) Shōchiku (Tsuneo Tabata) * 1955-03-18 (暁の合唱) Daiei (Hiromu Edagawa) * 1955-03-18 (愛のお荷物) Nikkatsu (Yūzō Kawashima) * 1955-03-20 (彦佐と太助　殴り込み吉田御殿) Toei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1955-03-20 (風雲将棋谷) Toei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1955-03-21 (森繁の新入社員) Shintōhō (Kunio Watanabe) * 1955-03-21 (ジャズ娘乾杯) 宝塚映画 (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1955-03-22 (ママ横むいてて) Shōchiku (Manao Horiuchi) * 1955-03-25 (次男坊判官 - Jinan bōhangan) Daiei (Bin Kato) * 1955-03-25 (森蘭丸) Nikkatsu (Keizaburō Kobayashi) * 1955-03-28 (喧嘩奉行 - Kenkabugyō) Toei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1955-03-28 (百面童子　第一篇　ギヤマンの秘密) Toei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1955-03-29 (番場の忠太郎) Shintōhō (Nobuo Nakagawa) * 1955-03-29 (雪の炎) Tōhō (Hisanobu Marubayashi) * 1955-03-30 The Big Ambition (路傍の石 - Robō no ishi) Shōchiku (Kenkichi Hara) * 1955-03 (一本足のきりぎりす) 芦田漫画映画製作所 (Iwao Ashida) April * 1955-04-01 (風雪講道館) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1955-04-01 (銀座の女) Nikkatsu (Kōzaburō Yoshimura) * 1955-04-03 (大番頭小番頭) Tōhō (Hideo Suzuki) * 1955-04-05 (伊達男罷り通る　妙法院勘八) Shōchiku (Tadashi Ashihara) * 1955-04-05 (皇太子の花嫁) Shintōhō (Kiyoshi Komori) * 1955-04-05 (御存じ快傑黒頭巾 マグナの瞳) Toei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1955-04-05 (百面童子　第二篇　サタンの窟) Toei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1955-04-08 (天下を狙う美少年) Daiei (Ryōhei Arai) * 1955-04-10 (娘船頭さん) Shōchiku (Tokuzō Hagiwara) * 1955-04-10 (姉妹) Eiga (Miyoji Ieki) * 1955-04-10 (大利根の対決) Pro (Taizō Fuyushima) * 1955-04-10 (おふくろ) Nikkatsu (Seiji Hisamatsu) * 1955-04-11 (春色大盗伝) Shintōhō (Taizō Fuyushima) * 1955-04-12 (右門捕物帖　献上博多人形) 宝塚映画 (Hideo Shimura) * 1955-04-13 (十九の花嫁) Toei (Eiichi Koishi) * 1955-04-13 (百面童子　第三篇　バテレンの宴) Toei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1955-04-14 (心に花の咲く日まで) 文学座 (Shin Saburi) * 1955-04-19 (伝七捕物帖　女郎蜘蛛) Shōchiku (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1955-04-19 (青春怪談) Shintōhō (Yutaka Abe) * 1955-04-19 (鬼斬り若様) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1955-04-19 (青春航路　海の若人) Toei (Shunkai Mizuho) * 1955-04-19 (月に飛ぶ雁) Eiga (Shūe Matsubayashi -松林宗恵) * 1955-04-19 (青春怪談) Nikkatsu (Kon Ichiwaka) * 1955-04-19 (僕は横丁の人気者　第一部陽気なゴン兵さん) Shōchiku (Hajime Ozaki) * 1955-04-19 (百面童子　完結篇　イスラムの女王) Toei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1955-04-24 (のんき裁判) Shintōhō (Kunio Watanabe) * 1955-04-24 (薔薇はいくたびか) Daiei (Teinosuke Kinugasa) * 1955-04-24 Godzilla Raids Again or Gigantis, the Fire Monster (ゴジラの逆襲 - Gojira no gyakushū) Tōhō (Motoyoshi Oda) * 1955-04-24 (花のゆくえ) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1955-04-24 (弥次喜多漫才道中　化け姫騒動の巻) 宝塚映画 (Kōzō Saeki) * 1955-04-26 (貝殻と花) Shōchiku (Tsuneo Tabata) * 1955-04-26 (阿修羅四天王) Toei (Shuichi Kōno) * 1955-04-26 (まぼろし小僧の冒険　第一篇　平家部落の黄金) Toei (Ryō Hagiwara) May * 1955-05-01 (力道山　勝利の記録) 伊勢プロ * 1955-05-01 (歌まつり満月狸合戦) Saitō) * [1955-05-03 (亡命記) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1955-05-03 Princess Yang Kwei-fei (楊貴妃 - Yōkihi) / ショウ・ブラザース (Kenji Mizoguchi) * 1955-05-03 (青龍街の狼) Toei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1955-05-03 (麦笛) Tōhō (Shirō Toyoda) * 1955-05-03 (猿飛佐助) Nikkatsu (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1955-05-03 (次郎長遊侠伝　天城鴉) Nikkatsu (Masahiro Makino) * 1955-05-03 (まぼろし小僧の冒険　第二篇　天狗ケ池の激斗) Toei (Ryō Hagiwara) * 1955-05-08 (緑はるかに) Nikkatsu (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1955-05-10 (緋牡丹記) Shintōhō (Hiromasa Nomura) * 1955-05-10 (飛燕空手打ち) Toei (Hitoshi Ishihara) * 1955-05-10 (男ありて) Tōhō (Seiji Maruyama) * 1955-05-10 (水戸黄門漫遊記　第五話　火牛坂の悪鬼) Toei (Masanori Igayama) * 1955-05-11 Adventures of the Sakaki Brothers (風雲日月双紙 - Fū-un nichigetsu sōshi) Shōchiku (Tatsuo Sakai) * 1955-05-13 (旗本やくざ - Hatamoto yakuza) 宝塚映画 (Hideo Shimura) * 1955-05-15 (母の曲) Shintōhō (Eiichi Koishi) * 1955-05-15 (つばくろ笠) Daiei (Katsuhiko Tasaka) * 1955-05-15 (うちのおばあちゃん) Nikkatsu (Masahisa Sunohara) * 1955-05-17 (サラリーマン　目白三平) Toei (Yasuki Chiba) * 1955-05-17 (飛燕空手打ち　第二篇　青春の斗魂) Toei (Hitoshi Ishihara) * 1955-05-18 (奥様多忙) Shōchiku (Toshimasa Hozumi) * 1955-05-18 (浪人吹雪) Shōchiku (Ryōsuke Kurahashi) * 1955-05-24 (男一匹) Shintōhō (Kyōtarō Namiki) * 1955-05-24 (あばれ纏千両肌) Toei (Ryō Hagiwara) * 1955-05-24 (落日の決闘) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1955-05-24 (飛燕空手打ち　第三篇　月下の龍虎) Toei (Hitoshi Ishihara) * 1955-05-25 (美わしき歳月) Shōchiku (Masaki Kobayashi) * 1955-05-25 (東京暴力団) Daiei (Shūkichi Suzuki) * 1955-05-25 (制服の乙女たち) Tōhō (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1955-05-25 (僕は横丁の人気者　第二部フーちゃんの子守唄) Shōchiku (Hajime Ozaki) * 1955-05-29 (忘れないよ) 近江プロ (Toshirō Ōmi) * 1955-05-29 (あした来る人) Nikkatsu (Yūzō Kawashima) * 1955-05-31 (悪魔の囁き) Shintōhō (Seiichiro Uchikawa) * 1955-05-31 (闇太郎変化) Toei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1955-05-31 (正義の快男児 中野源治の冒険　ダイヤモンドの秘宝) Toei (Fujio Tsuda) * 1955-05-31 (３３号車応答なし) Tōhō (Senkichi Taniguchi) * 1955-05-31 (怪奇黒猫組　第一部 雲霧仙人の巻) 永和プロ (Isao Numanami) June * 1955-06-01 (新婚白書) Shōchiku (Manao Horiuchi) * 1955-06-01 (娘の縁談) Daiei (Kengo Kimura) * 1955-06-03 (蝶々夫人) Tōhō＝リッツオーリ・フィルム＝ガローネ・...　カルミネ・ガローネ * 1955-06-05 (六人の暗殺者) Nikkatsu (Eisuke Takizawa) * 1955-06-07 (八州侠客伝　源太あばれ笠) Shōchiku (Tsuruo Iwama) * 1955-06-07 (ノンちゃん雲に乗る) Shintōhō (Bunjin Kurata) * 1955-06-07 (天保六道銭　平戸の海賊) Toei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1955-06-07 (正義の快男児 中野源治の冒険　深夜の戦慄) Toei (Fujio Tsuda) * 1955-06-07 (おえんさん) Tōhō (Inoshirō Honda) * 1955-06-08 (月を斬る影法師) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1955-06-13 (りゃんこの弥太郎) Shintōhō (Masahiro Makino) * 1955-06-13 (弥太郎笠) Toei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1955-06-13 (正義の快男児 中野源治の冒険　完結篇　地下砲台の恐怖) Toei (Fujio Tsuda) * 1955-06-14 (新鞍馬天狗　夕立の武士) Tōhō (Toshio Sugie) * 1955-06-14 (春の夜の出来事) Nikkatsu (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1955-06-14 (怪奇黒猫組　第二部 白光飛剣の巻) 永和プロ (Isao Numanami) * 1955-06-14 (怪奇黒猫組　第三部 黒猫変化の巻) 永和プロ (Isao Numanami) * 1955-06-15 (母性日記) Shōchiku (Keisuke Sasaki) * 1955-06-15 (藤十郎の恋) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1955-06-16 (虹の谷) 新理研＝第一協団 (Ren Yoshimura; Masato Koga) * 1955-06-19 (たそがれ酒場) Shintōhō (Tomu Uchida) * 1955-06-19 (木曾の風来坊) Nikkatsu (Keizaburō Kobayashi) * 1955-06-21 (獄門帳) Shōchiku (Tatsuo Ōsone) * 1955-06-21 (終電車の死美人) Toei (Tsuneo Kobayashi) * 1955-06-21 (渡り鳥いつ帰る) Eiga (Seiji Hisamatsu) * 1955-06-21 (弥次喜多漫才道中　腰抜け一家の巻) 宝塚映画 (Kōzō Saeki) * 1955-06-21 (天兵童子　第一篇　波濤の若武者) Toei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1955-06-25 (五十円横町) Daiei (Kōzō Saeki) * 1955-06-26 (踊り子行状記 - Odoriko gyōjōki) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1955-06-26 (女中ッ子) Nikkatsu ((Tomotaka Tasaka) * 1955-06-28 (元禄名槍伝　豪快一代男) Shōchiku (Tadashi Ashihara) * 1955-06-28 (東京←→香港　蜜月旅行) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1955-06-28 (しいのみ学園) Shintōhō (Hiroshi Shimizu) * 1955-06-28 (虎無僧系図) Toei (Shuichi Kōno) * 1955-06-28 (天兵童子　第二篇　高松城の蜜使) Toei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1955-06-29 (海の小扇太) 宝塚映画 (Hideo Shimura) July * 1955-07-03 (狼) / 独立映画 (Kaneto Shindō) * 1955-07-03 (講道館四天王) Daiei (Hiromu Edagawa) * 1955-07-03 (少年死刑囚) Nikkatsu (Ren Yoshimura) * 1955-07-05 The Merry Flutist (あっぱれ腰抜け珍道中 - Appare koshinuke chandōchū) Shōchiku (Toshimasa Hozumi) * 1955-07-05 (森繁のやりくり社員) Shintōhō (Kunio Watanabe) * 1955-07-05 (ふり袖侠艶録) Toei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1955-07-05 (天兵童子　完結篇　日の丸初陣) Toei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1955-07-06 (むっつり右門捕物帖　鬼面屋敷) Tōhō (Kajirō Yamamoto) * 1955-07-12 (お嬢さんの求婚) Shōchiku (Hajime Ozaki) * 1955-07-12 (修禅寺物語) Shōchiku (Noboru Nakamura) * 1955-07-12 (リオの情熱) Shintōhō (Shunkai Mizuho) * 1955-07-12 (銭形平次捕物控　どくろ駕籠) Daiei (Katsuhiko Tasaka) * 1955-07-12 Peonies and Stone Lanterns (怪談牡丹燈籠 - Kaidan botan-dōrō) Toei (Akira Nobuchi) * 1955-07-12 (多羅尾伴内シリーズ　第八話 復讐の七仮面) Toei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1955-07-12 Samurai II: Duel at Ichijoji Temple or Duel of Ichijoji Temple or Master Swordsman: Duel at Ichijoji (続宮本武蔵　一乗寺の決闘 - Zoku Miyamoto Musashi: Ichijōji no kettō) Tōhō (Hiroshi Inagaki) * 1955-07-12 (若き魂の記録　七つボタン) Nikkatsu (Takumi Furukawa) * 1955-07-12 (疾風の晴太郎) 宝塚映画 (Kōya Satō) * 1955-07-13 (芸者小夏　ひとり寝る夜の小夏) Tōhō (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1955-07-19 (アツカマ氏とオヤカマ氏) Shintōhō (Yasuki Chiba) * 1955-07-19 The Kiss of Hell (地獄の接吻 - Jigoku no seppun or 志津野一平　地獄の接吻 - Jizuno Ippei: Jigoku no seppun) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1955-07-19 (第二の恋人) Shōchiku (Tsuneo Tabata) * 1955-07-20 (幻の馬) Daiei (Kōji Shima) * 1955-07-20 (母水仙) Toei (Masanori Igayama) * 1955-07-26 (振袖剣法) Shōchiku (Tatsuo Sakai) * 1955-07-26 (花嫁はどこにいる) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1955-07-26 (下郎の首) Shintōhō (Daisuke Itō) * 1955-07-26 (トランペット少年) 東映教育映画部 (Hideo Sekikawa) * 1955-07-26 (獣人雪男) Tōhō (Inoshirō Honda) * 1955-07-26 (初恋三人息子) Tōhō (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1955-07-26 (おしゅん捕物帖　謎の尼御殿) Nikkatsu (Eisuke Takizawa) * 1955-07-27 (娘の人生案内 - Musume no jinsei annai) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1955-07-30 (源義経) Toei (Ryō Hagiwara) * 1955-07-30 (夕焼童子　第一部 出羽の小天狗) Toei (Shigehiro Ozawa) August * 1955-08-01 (清水の三ン下奴) Shintōhō (Taizō Fuyushima) * 1955-08-02 (青空の仲間) Nikkatsu (Kiyoshi Horiike) * 1955-08-03 (母笛子笛) Daiei (Kazuhiko Saimura) * 1955-08-03 (由紀子 or 由起子 - Yukiko) Eiga (Tadashi Imai) * 1955-08-07 (御存じ快傑黒頭巾　新選組追撃) Toei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1955-08-07 (赤いカンナの花咲けば) Eiga (Motoyoshi Oda) * 1955-08-07 (夕焼童子　第二部 暁の槍騎隊) Toei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1955-08-08 (美女決闘) Shintōhō (Taizō Fuyushima) * 1955-08-09 (花の二十八人衆) Daiei (Torajirō Saitō) * 1955-08-09 (三つの顔) Nikkatsu (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1955-08-09 (天下の若君漫遊記　前篇 変幻出没の巻　後篇 活殺自在の巻) Eiga (Santarō Marune) * 1955-08-10 (お役者小僧　江戸千両幟) Shōchiku (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1955-08-11 (レビュー誕生) Shōchiku (Susumu Yuge) * 1955-08-14 (わが名はペテン師) Shintōhō (Kunio Watanabe) * 1955-08-14 (浅草の鬼) Daiei (Shūe Matsubayashi -松林宗恵) * 1955-08-14 (旗本退屈男　謎の伏魔殿) Toei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1955-08-14 (魚河岸の石松　マンボ石松踊り) Toei (Eiichi Koishi) * 1955-08-16 (大岡政談　人肌蝙蝠) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1955-08-17 (愛情会議) Shōchiku (Teruo Hagiyama) * 1955-08-18 (三等社員と女秘書) Shintōhō (Hiromasa Nomura) * 1955-08-21 (台風の眼) Taguchi Pro (Shū Taguchi) * 1955-08-21 (月夜の傘) Nikkatsu (Seiji Hisamatsu) * 1955-08-21 (女の学校) 宝塚映画 (Kōzō Saeki) * 1955-08-22 (花真珠) Shintōhō (Yutaka Abe) * 1955-08-22 (まぼろし小僧の冒険　たつまきの決戦) Toei (Isamu Kosugi) * 1955-08-22 (まぼろし小僧の冒険　仁王坂の追撃) Toei (Isamu Kosugi) * 1955-08-22 (忍術三四郎) Toei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1955-08-23 (新女性問答) Daiei (Kōji Shima) * 1955-08-24 (かりそめの唇　前篇たそがれの過失　後篇幸福の岸 - Karisome no kuchibiru) Shōchiku (Yoshiaki Banshō) * 1955-08-28 Growing Up (たけくらべ - Take-kurabe) 新芸術プロ (Heinosuke Gosho) * 1955-08-29 (牢獄の花嫁) Toei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1955-08-29 (力闘空手打ち) Toei (Masanori Igayama) * 1955-08-31 (愛の一家 - Ai no ikka) Shōchiku (Tokuzō Hagiwara) * 1955-08-31 (遠い雲) Shōchiku (Keisuke Kinoshita) * 1955-08-31 (かんかん虫は唄う) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1955-08-31 (夏目漱石の三四郎) Tōhō (Nobuo Nakagawa) * 1955-08-31 (旅路) Tōhō (Hiroshi Inagaki) * 1955-08-31 (こころ) Nikkatsu (Kon Ichiwaka) September * 1955-09-06 (森繁のデマカセ紳士) Shintōhō (Kunio Watanabe) * 1955-09-06 (お父さんはお人好し) Daiei (Torajirō Saitō) * 1955-09-06 (綱渡り見世物侍) Daiei (Bin Kato) * 1955-09-06 (暴力街) Toei (Tsuneo Kobayashi) * 1955-09-06 (力闘空手打ち　挑戦鬼) Toei (Masanori Igayama) * 1955-09-07 (燃ゆる限り) Shōchiku (Kenkichi Hara) * 1955-09-07 (愛の歴史) Eiga (Kajirō Yamamoto) * 1955-09-07 (白浪若衆　江戸快盗伝) Nikkatsu (Keizaburō Kobayashi) * 1955-09-13 (花ひらく) / 新世紀映画 (Sugio Fujiwara) * 1955-09-13 (おんな大学) Shōchiku (Toshimasa Hozumi) * 1955-09-13 (風雲三條河原) Shintōhō (Kyōtarō Namiki) * 1955-09-13 (長崎の夜) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1955-09-13 (飛龍無双) Toei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1955-09-13 (力闘空手打ち　復讐の対決) Toei (Masanori Igayama) * 1955-09-13 (若夫婦なやまし日記) Eiga (Shigeru Tajiri) * 1955-09-13 Marital Relations or Love is Shared Like Sweets (夫婦善哉 - Meoto zensai) Tōhō (Shirō Toyoda) * 1955-09-16 (銀座二十四帖) Nikkatsu (Yūzō Kawashima) * 1955-09-20 (紅顔の若武者　織田信長) Toei (Shuichi Kōno) * 1955-09-20 (椿説弓張月　第一篇　筑紫の若武者) Toei (Santarō Marune) * 1955-09-21 (荒木又右衛門) Shōchiku (Manao Horiuchi) * 1955-09-21 (お勝手の花嫁) Shōchiku (Yoshirō Kawazu) * 1955-09-21 (新・平家物語) Daiei (Kenji Mizoguchi) * 1955-09-21 (くちづけ) Tōhō (Pt.1: Masanori Kakehi; Pt.2: Hideo Suzuki; Pt.3: Mikio Naruse) * 1955-09-21 (愛慾と銃弾) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1955-09-25 (赤城の血祭) Shintōhō (Masahiro Makino) * 1955-09-27 (幻術影法師) Toei (Santarō Marune) * 1955-09-27 (続サラリーマン　目白三平) Toei (Yasuki Chiba) * 1955-09-28 (柔道開眼) Shōchiku (Tsuruo Iwama) * 1955-09-28 (婦系図　湯島の白梅) Daiei (Teinosuke Kinugasa) * 1955-09-28 (姿なき目撃者) Tōhō (Shigeaki Hidaka) * 1955-09-28 (自分の穴の中で) Nikkatsu (Tomu Uchida) October * 1955-10-02 (王将一代) Shintōhō (Daisuke Itō) * 1955-10-03 (歌舞伎十八番「鳴神」　美女と海龍) Toei (Kōzaburō Yoshimura) * 1955-10-03 (幻術影法師　快剣士梵天丸) Toei (Santarō Marune) * 1955-10-04 Young Swordsman Shusaku Chiba (若き日の千葉周作 - Wakaki hi no Chiba Shūsaku) Shōchiku (Tatsuo Sakai) * 1955-10-05 (歌くらべ三羽烏) 近江プロ (Toshirō Ōmi) * 1955-10-05 (あすなろ物語) Tōhō (Hiromichi Horikawa) * 1955-10-09 (獅子丸一平) Toei (Ryō Hagiwara) * 1955-10-09 (弓張月　第二篇　運命の白縫姫) Toei (Santarō Marune) * 1955-10-11 Christ in Bronze (青銅の基督 - Seidō no Kirisuto) Shōchiku (Minoru Shibuya) * 1955-10-11 (素晴らしき招待) Shōchiku (Jirō Sugioka) * 1955-10-11 (身代り紋三　地獄屋敷) Shintōhō (Gorō Katano) * 1955-10-11 (沙羅の花の峠) Nikkatsu (Sō Yamamura) * 1955-10-12 (誘拐魔) Daiei (Hiroshi Mizuno) * 1955-10-12 (右門捕物帖　恐怖の十三夜) 宝塚映画 (Hideo Shimura) * 1955-10-17 (続獅子丸一平) Toei (Ryō Hagiwara) * 1955-10-17 (弓張月　完結篇　南海の覇者) Toei (Santarō Marune) * 1955-10-18 (あこがれ) Shōchiku (Noboru Nakamura) * 1955-10-18 (柔道流転) Shintōhō (Seiichiro Uchikawa) * 1955-10-18 (やがて青空) Eiga (Motoyoshi Oda) * 1955-10-18 (船場の娘より　忘れじの人) Eiga (Toshio Sugie) * 1955-10-18 (未成年) Nikkatsu (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1955-10-19 (悪太郎売出す) Daiei (Ryōhei Arai) * 1955-10-23 (太陽は日々に新たなり) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1955-10-25 (次郎物語) Shintōhō (Hiroshi Shimizu) * 1955-10-25 (ブルーバ) Daiei (Shūkichi Suzuki) * 1955-10-25 (魚河岸の石松　石松故郷へ帰る) Toei (Eiichi Koishi) * 1955-10-25 (東京魔天街) Toei (Fujio Tsuda) * 1955-10-25 (江戸一寸の虫) Nikkatsu (Eisuke Takizawa) * 1955-10-30 (絵島生島) Shōchiku (Hideo Ōba) * 1955-10 (うかれバイオリン) 日動映画 (Taiji Yabushita) November * 1955-11-01 (名月佐太郎笠) Shintōhō (Taizō Fuyushima) * 1955-11-01 (いろは囃子) Daiei (Bin Kato) * 1955-11-01 (珠はくだけず) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1955-11-01 (薩摩飛脚) Toei (Shuichi Kōno) * 1955-11-01 (親馬鹿子守唄) Toei (Torajirō Saitō) * 1955-11-01 (ジャンケン娘) Tōhō (Toshio Sugie) * 1955-11-01 (帰って来た若旦那) Tōhō (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1955-11-01 (人生とんぼ返り) Nikkatsu (Masahiro Makino) * 1955-11-06 (続この世の花　第四部おもいでの花　第五部浪花の雨) Shōchiku (Toshimasa Hozumi) * 1955-11-08 (風流交番日記) Shintōhō (Shūe Matsubayashi -松林宗恵) * 1955-11-08 (荒獅子判官 - Arajishi hangan) Toei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1955-11-08 (朝霧) Tōhō (Seiji Maruyama) * 1955-11-08 (まぼろし怪盗団　第一部　まぼろし怪盗団) Toei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1955-11-09 (幼きものは訴える) Nikkatsu (Masahisa Sunohara) * 1955-11-15 (力道山対キングコング) 伊勢プロ * 1955-11-15 (柿の木のある家) 芸研プロ (Masato Koga) * 1955-11-15 (浮草日記) / 俳優座 (Satsuo Yamamoto) * 1955-11-15 (柔道流転　黒帯無双) Shintōhō (Seiichiro Uchikawa) * 1955-11-15 (見合い旅行) Daiei (Hiromu Edagawa) * 1955-11-15 (二等兵物語　前篇女と兵隊　後篇蚤と兵隊) Shōchiku (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1955-11-15 (まぼろし怪盗団　第二部　魔王の蜜使) Toei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1955-11-15 (薩摩飛脚　完結篇) Toei (Shuichi Kōno) * 1955-11-16 (続警察日記) Nikkatsu (Seiji Hisamatsu) * 1955-11-20 (七人の兄いもうと) Daiei (Kōzō Saeki) * 1955-11-22 (続力道山対キングコング) 伊勢プロ * 1955-11-22 (応仁絵巻　吉野の盗族) Shōchiku (Tatsuo Ōsone) * 1955-11-22 (関の弥太ッぺ) Shintōhō (Kunio Watanabe) * 1955-11-22 (あばれ振袖) Toei (Ryō Hagiwara) * 1955-11-22 (ふり袖小天狗) Toei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1955-11-22 I Live in Fear or Record of a Living Being (生きものの記録 - Ikimono no kiroku) Tōhō (Akira Kurosawa) * 1955-11-23 (乳房よ永遠なれ) Nikkatsu (Kinuyo Tanaka) * 1955-11-29 (力道山対キングコング決勝戦) 伊勢プロ * 1955-11-29 You Were Like a Wild Crysanthemum (野菊の如き君なりき - Nogiku no gotoki kimi nariki) Shōchiku (Keisuke Kinoshita) * 1955-11-29 (青ヶ島の子供たち　女教師の記録) Shintōhō (Nobuo Nakagawa) * 1955-11-29 (俺は藤吉郎) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1955-11-29 (殺人現行犯) Toei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1955-11-29 (青い果実) Tōhō (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1955-11-29 (まぼろし怪盗団　第三部　悪魔の王冠) Toei (Shigehiro Ozawa) December * 1955-12-04 (笛吹若武者) Toei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1955-12-04 (東映家庭劇シリーズ　花ごよみ八笑人) Toei (Torajirō Saitō) * 1955-12-04 (美しき母) Tōhō (Hisatora Kumagai) * 1955-12-04 (母なき子) Nikkatsu (Kiyoshi Horiike) * 1955-12-06 From Heart to Heart (胸より胸に - Mune yori mune ni) / にんじんくらぶ / Shōchiku (Miyoji Ieki) * 1955-12-06 (息子一人に嫁八人) Shintōhō (Hideo Shimura * 1955-12-07 (怪盗と判官) Daiei (Bin Kato) * 1955-12-11 (いらっしゃいませ) Eiga (Shunkai Mizuho) * 1955-12-11 (復讐浄瑠璃坂　第一部 鬼伏峠の襲撃) 宝塚映画 (Bunta Futagawa; Kyōtarō Namiki) * 1955-12-12 (水戸黄門漫遊記　幽霊城の佝僂男) Toei (Masanori Igayama) * 1955-12-12 (東映家庭劇シリーズ　けちんぼ長者) Toei (Torajirō Saitō) * 1955-12-13 (母ふたり) Shintōhō (Hiromasa Nomura) * 1955-12-14 (石合戦) / Fuji Eiga (Mitsuo Wakazugi) * 1955-12-14 (若き潮) Shōchiku (Manao Horiuchi) * 1955-12-14 (帰って来た幽霊) Daiei (Torajirō Saitō) * 1955-12-20 (お嬢さん女中) Shintōhō (Kiyoshi Komori) * 1955-12-20 (雄呂血の秘宝) Toei (Ryō Hagiwara; Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1955-12-20 (不良少年の母) Toei (Eiichi Koishi) * 1955-12-20 (逢いたかったぜ) Nikkatsu (Keizaburō Kobayashi) * 1955-12-20 (月がとっても青いから) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1955-12-20 (雄呂血の秘宝　完結後篇) Toei (Ryō Hagiwara; Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1955-12-21 (顔のない男) Shōchiku (Tadashi Ashihara) * 1955-12-21 (元禄美少年録) Shōchiku (Daisuke Itō) * 1955-12-21 (虚無僧変化) Daiei (Mitsuo Hirotsu) * 1955-12-21 (復讐浄瑠璃坂　第二部 暁の血戦) 宝塚映画 (Bunta Futagawa)／(Kyōtarō Namiki) * 1955-12-26 (おんぶおばけ) * [1955-12-27 (唄祭り　江戸っ子金さん捕物帖) 新芸プロ (Taizō Fuyushima) * 1955-12-27 (若人のうたごえ) Shintōhō (Masaki Mōri) * 1955-12-27 (顔役 - Kaoyaku) Nikkatsu (Takumi Furukawa) * 1955-12-27 (力道山物語　怒濤の男) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1955-12-28 (大江戸出世双六) Shōchiku (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1955-12-28 (君美しく) Shōchiku (Noboru Nakamura) * 1955-12-28 (十代の反抗) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1955-12-28 (弾痕街) Daiei (Kazuhiko Saimura) * 1955-12-28 (旗本退屈男　謎の決闘状) Toei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1955-12-28 (御存じ快傑黒頭巾　危機一発 - Gozonji Kaiketsu Kurozukin: Kiki ippatsu) Toei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1955-12-28 (歌え！青春　はりきり娘) Tōhō (Toshio Sugie) * 1955-12-28 (新諸国物語 オテナの塔　前篇) / Tōhō (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) Month Unknown * 1955 (続力道山、東富士・大暴れ) 伊勢プロ * 1955 (力道山、東富士・大暴れ) 伊勢プロ * 1955 (力道山・オルテガ・最後の決戦) 伊勢プロ See also * Category:Released in 1955 Sources * 1955年 公開作品一覧　441作品 at the Japanese Movie Database. Notes Category:Filmography Category:Released in 1955